Suave
by Cristy1994
Summary: Un viaje a París, un accidente desafortunado. La ausencia de Astoria y sentimientos encontrados. En aquel momento cualquier excusa les pareció buena idea para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Porque si algo habían aprendido de esa experiencia era que hasta el asunto más puntiagudo de sus vidas podía volverse suave con una caricia... aunque desafortunadamente no dejara de ser delicado.


**NA:** ¡Hola! Unas cuantas aclaraciones:

**—**He escrito esto para el concurso Calendario Dramione 2020" organizado por la página de Facebook "_Citas Dramione_".

**—**Es la continuación del OS que escribí hace unos meses llamado "Delicado", aunque se puede entender bien sin leer la primera parte.

**—**Se suponía que iba a tratarse de un solo capítulo pero, como siempre, la vida no me da un respiro. Es la fecha límite para publicar la historia, así que la subo tal cual la tengo y más adelante la completo... porque me ha faltado mucho por escribir, este capítulo cuenta solo el principio de todo.

**—**La portada es (como no podía ser de otra manera) de la increíble CygnusDorado.

Y nada más. Espero que os guste mucho :)

* * *

**\- - SUAVE - - **

* * *

Hermione llevaba horas preparando la maleta de Scorpius. La había hecho y deshecho más veces de las que podía contar. Inclinada sobre ella, volvía a comprobar de nuevo que no había olvidado meter nada esencial; Estaba su pijama, varias mudas para el día y algún chaleco para la noche, un neceser con su cepillo de dientes y sus pociones para el pelo en frascos pequeños, un chubasquero por si llovía, unos zapatos de repuesto…

Suspiró mientras doblaba la misma camiseta por enésima vez. Agitó su varita, conjurarando así un hechizo que le echara una mano con eso. Lo cierto es que estaba agotada. El día en el Ministerio había sido largo y pesado, aunque la tarde con Scorpius no había sido más relajada. Hacía solo unos días que su padre le había regalado tres billetes de avión a París por su quinto cumpleaños, y él sabía que el momento había llegado. La emoción por el viaje podía verse reflejada en el más que evidente nerviosismo del niño, que no había parado de correr por la casa en todo el día. Al menos tendría un fin de semana tranquilo por delante.

Hermione palpó la parte trasera de su pantalón para comprobar que seguía teniendo el sobre que contenía los billetes dentro del bolsillo, listo para ser entregado a Astoria en cuanto viniera a buscarlo. En ocasiones, Ginny le había preguntado cómo era capaz de llevarse tan bien con la novia del que era el padre de su hijo, y ella siempre había respondido lo mismo: que Scorpius era lo primero, y que si esa mujer lo trataba y lo quería como a su propio hijo, entonces eso era suficiente. De hecho, era más que suficiente para ella como madre. Era incluso tranquilizador que Scorpius la tuviera a ella como madrastra, una mujer dulce, atenta y cariñosa. Porque, de todos modos, lo que el padre de su hijo y ella habían tenido en el pasado se había terminado mucho antes de que él naciera. Draco ni siquiera la soportaba ahora. Se tomaba muchas molestias por no cruzarse con ella por el Ministerio, realmente hacía grandes esfuerzos por evitarla a toda costa… tanto que solo podía comunicarse con él a través de su novia. De todos modos, tampoco tenía sentido remover lo que nunca llegaría a buen puerto. Porque había veces que ciertos aspectos de la vida se volvían… complicados. Delicados. Y nadar a contracorriente nunca había sido una buena opción con Draco. Ella simplemente había aprendido a fluir con las adversidades el tiempo suficiente como para que se convirtieran en bendiciones. El ejemplo más claro de aquello era, ni más ni menos, que su propio hijo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a volver al presente. Terminó de meter la ropa que faltaba y cerró la maleta con dificultad, bloqueándola con un hechizo sencillo que Draco o Astoria podrían quitar cuando llegaran al hotel.

Un niño agitado rió al impactar contra su pierna. Hermione también se hubiera reído de no haber escuchado un sonido de cascabel que, de manera inmediata, le recordó algo que definitivamente había olvidado meter. Miró hacia abajo de manera casi dramática, viendo con una expresión horrorizada cómo su hijo movía una serpiente de peluche en el aire.

—Mami, ¿dónde va la señora Cascabel?

Scorpius había dormido con ese peluche desde su primer día de vida, sin excepciones. Había llorado y pataleado en multitud de ocasiones solo por no encontrarla a su lado en sus desvelos y, por consecuencia, Hermione siempre había tenido que correr a su habitación para recoger el peluche del suelo y volver a ponerlo entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ella, siendo que era tan importante? Resopló, echando una rápida ojeada al reloj de pared. Podría dedicar un momento a quitar el hechizo y volver a abrir la maleta, pero estaba segura de que iba tan llena que no habría manera de hacerle un hueco. Y tampoco había tiempo para sacarlo todo, conjurar un poco más de espacio extra en su interior y volver a meter las cosas.

El timbre de la casa sonó en aquel instante.

—¡Vaya, ahí está Astoria! Le preguntaremos si tiene un hueco en su maleta para la serpiente, ¿te parece bien? —Scorpius asintió y ella lo tomó en brazos para bajar más rápido las escaleras. Un ágil movimiento de varita hizo que el equipaje del niño los siguiera en el aire hasta la planta principal.

Hermione volvió a dejar a su hijo en el suelo y suspiró, mirándolo desde arriba con los brazos en jarra. Había llegado la hora.

—¿No abres, mami?

La mujer se puso a su altura y lo abrazó mucho tiempo sin esperar que lo entendiera. Era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de ella… de sus cuidados si se caía, de sus besos de buenas noches y buenos días… Durante dos días enteros ni siquiera estarían en el mismo país, lo cual le ponía el vello de punta solo de pensarlo.

Un gran nudo apretó su garganta de repente, pero intentó deshacerlo tragando saliva. Le acarició el cabello, pero de manera que no lo despeinara demasiado. Era la viva imagen de su padre en ese aspecto.

—Scorpius, cielo —le dijo con suavidad, buscando su mirada con los ojos—. Tienes que prometerme que vas a portarte bien. Sé que eres un niño bueno, pero mamá se quedaría mucho más tranquila si le dices que vas a obedecer a papá y a Astoria en todo lo que te ordenen.

—Te lo prometo, mami.

El niño le puso sus manitas a cada lado de la cara, acariciando sus mejillas de manera inocente. Hermione sonrió. El timbre sonó otra vez, pero ella lo ignoró.

—¿Cómo se cruza la calle? —le preguntó.

—De la mano de un adulto —respondió el chico.

—¿Cómo son los coches muggles?

—Peligrosos.

—¿Se puede jugar cerca de ellos?

—No.

Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa.

—Vas a decirle a papá que me llame todas las noches, ¿verdad? Quiero que me cuentes qué habéis hecho, qué habéis comido, si te has divertido… quiero hablar contigo antes de dormir.

—¿Me darás las buenas noches?

—Por supuesto, cielo.

—Astoria puede arroparme después.

De alguna manera, aquellas palabras hicieron que su pecho doliera un momento, pero ella lo disimuló bien. Le sonrió con ternura.

—Sí, ella puede hacerlo.

El timbre sonó otra vez, y otra más. Le dio un gran beso a su hijo y se puso en pie, alcanzando el pomo y abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con… ¿Draco?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja. ¿Realmente estaba viendo bien? Sacó la cabeza fuera y miró a ambos lados.

—Astoria no está —dijo Draco—. Está enferma. Anoche debió comer algo en mal estado. Nuestro medimago le ha dado algunas pociones curativas, pero no han tenido el efecto esperado, así que no puede viajar.

—Oh. —Las palabras abandonaron su cuerpo hasta que sintió a su hijo asomando por detrás de sus piernas—. Bueno, dile que espero que se mejore. ¿Tienes sitio en la maleta para la señora Cascabel?

—En realidad no. Pero puedes hacerle un hueco en la tuya.

—¿Qué?

Draco frunció los labios. Había estado evitando hacer contacto visual con ella, pero en ese momento pareció obligarse a clavar los ojos en los suyos.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Hay tres billetes, ¿recuerdas?

Tenía que admitirlo, Hermione se sentía algo cohibida con su presencia. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna e hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Tienes la posibilidad de aceptar el viaje y venir con nosotros o de rechazarlo y quedarte en Londres. Tú decides, pero hazlo rápido, porque el avión no espera.

Aunque mantener los ojos en él era una tarea ardua, Hermione trató de examinar su expresión lo mejor posible para descubrir si podía creer lo que decía o no. Decidir que probablemente no mintiera fue casi una sorpresa. Aquella situación era tan atípica que Hermione quiso reírse, pero logró controlarse en el último momento.

—¿Y Astoria?

—Ha sido ella la que me ha obligado a proponértelo. No es difícil cambiar el nombre del billete con un poco de magia.

La mujer miró al padre de su hijo con sorpresa, luego miró hacia abajo para ver al pequeño.

—¿Quieres que…?

Pero Scorpius no dejó que terminara la frase porque, obviamente, lo había estado escuchando todo.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! —gritó, eufórico.

Draco miró el reloj de su muñeca con la intención de meterle prisa, pero viendo que no se movía del sitio, añadió:

—Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en quince minutos.

Hermione volvió en sí de repente, cogiendo el peluche de su hijo y corriendo escaleras arriba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Invocó su maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, metiendo dentro todo lo que iba encontrando a su paso. No había tiempo de hacerlo ordenadamente, más tarde podría aplicar un hechizo alisador en las arrugas de sus camisas. Lanzó dentro todo lo que en el momento consideró oportuno, apretó la serpiente de peluche contra sus pertenencias y cerró la cremallera.

No podía creerlo. Estaba bajando las escaleras con su propia maleta y no podía creerlo. Ni que fuera a ir a París, ni que se tratara de un viaje en familia. Hacía escasos días le había costado horrores que el padre accediera a ir al restaurante favorito de su hijo para celebrar su cumpleaños los tres juntos... y ahora se iban de vacaciones.

Scorpius dio un par de saltitos en el sitio cuando la vio llegar. A sus cinco años apenas había visto a sus dos padres juntos más que en un puñado de ocasiones, y podía verse en su carita que la ilusión por su visita a París se había intensificado un dos mil por cien desde que sabía que iría con ambos. Y no es que Astoria no le gustase, pero ella no era su madre.

Draco cogió al niño y lo cargó contra su costado con un brazo, con la mano libre cogió su equipaje y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para darle a entender que debían irse.

—¿Y tu maleta? —le preguntó ella.

—Ayer estuve en el hotel, fui expresamente para dejarla en la habitación. —Como ella pareció no entender sus motivos, agregó a modo de explicación—: No quería hacer el viaje tan cargado. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione cogió su propia maleta y, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de soslayo, se agarró al brazo del hombre para desaparecerse juntos. Se apartó tan pronto como llegaron a un pequeño callejón oscuro cercano al aeropuerto, percatándose al instante de que Scorpius había empezado a respirar con dificultad. Se acercó a él y le tendió los brazos. Su hijo quiso que lo cogiera, por lo que Draco no opuso resistencia.

—Estás bien, cielo, estás bien —le susurró al niño mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sabía que la ley mágica permitía la desaparición con niños mayores de tres años por no existir un riesgo real de daños físicos o mentales, eso sí, siempre que los desplazamientos no superaran los quince kilómetros de distancia. Los padres que sometieran a sus hijos a desapariciones más largas, corrían el riesgo de que los pequeños enfermaran o perdieran algún miembro de su cuerpo por el camino, además de tener que hacer frente a una suculenta multa emitida por el Ministerio.

Hermione echó a andar y Draco la siguió tirando de ambas maletas. No era la primera vez que viajaba, pero pudo comprobar que el control de equipajes y la fila para embarcar definitivamente se hacían mucho más pesados con un niño pequeño. Cuando al fin subieron al avión y llegaron a su línea de asientos, puso a Scorpius en el del medio y luego se dejó caer en el lado de la ventanilla mientras Draco se peleaba con las maletas para encajarlas en los compartimentos de arriba de sus cabezas.

Una vez que el avión hubo despegado, Hermione se sintió como una ilusa al haber pensado que podría dormir un poco durante el viaje. Scorpius no dejó de moverse en el sitio y de parlotear sin parar durante todo el trayecto, a veces de cosas que no debía decir en voz alta siendo que estaban rodeado de muggles, por lo que sus padres tenían que estar pendientes de carraspear o toser muy fuerte en los momentos adecuados para evitar revelar su mágico secreto.

La experiencia de viajar con un niño que nunca antes había viajado en avión fue… entretenida. Desde el momento de embarcar hasta el aterrizaje. ¿Lo bueno? Lo bueno de todo eso fue que tantos nervios y ajetreo terminaron por acabar con la energía del pequeño, que se durmió tan profundamente en los brazos de su padre que ni se enteró de la segunda desaparición que los llevó directos a la habitación de hotel.

Hermione soltó las maletas y dio un profundo suspiro mientras examinaba el lugar. En otras ocasiones le habría dado exactamente igual el tamaño de la habitación, pero aquella vez la amplitud de esta le resultó completamente ventajosa. Tenía un niño de cinco años, un niño enérgico y lleno de dinamismo. Porque podía parecer un angelito dormido en los brazos de Draco, pero nada de eso quedaría cuando llegara la mañana y él volviera a ser tan activo como siempre. Al menos el suelo era de moqueta, por lo que sus caídas serían menos dolorosas. Echó un vistazo al baño. Otro punto a favor: que tuviera bañera. Y no es que ella pensara darse un baño, es que de esa manera era más sencillo asear a Scorpius.

Cuando volvió la mirada hacia la habitación, encontró a Draco escudriñándola. Apenas habían hablado desde Londres.

—He pensado en todo —le dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo a examen la habitación.

Hermione estaba a punto de darle la razón cuando, de repente, se percató de algo.

—En todo no —rebatió, haciendo un gesto hacia el fondo. Draco se giró lentamente para no despertar al niño.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una gran cama imperial con dosel y mullidas almohadas. Un poco más allá, otra cama más pequeña y sencilla.

—Se suponía que era Astoria la que vendría con nosotros —objetó, tratando de defenderse.

—Lo entiendo —respondió ella, casi interrumpiéndolo para no escuchar sus explicaciones. No las necesitaba—. ¿Qué… hacemos?

—Podríamos dividir la cama grande con un poco de magia —sugirió.

—¿Y qué pensaría la persona encargada de la limpieza del cuarto cuando viera que la cama se ha partido por la mitad?

El hombre lo sopesó un momento antes de acercarse a la cama de matrimonio y dejar al niño sobre un lado de la colcha.

—¿Me pasas su pijama? —Hermione lo miró atónita, luego hizo que la magia le hiciera llegar lo que pedía. Observó a Draco cambiar al niño de manera tan cuidadosa que el pequeño ni siquiera se inmutó. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo y estalló en su pecho, llenándola de algo que no sabía explicar. Sabía que era un buen padre y que se hacía cargo de su hijo, pero nunca antes lo había visto ejercer con sus propios ojos. El hombre deshizo aquel lado de la cama y lo metió dentro con delicadeza, empezando a deslizar la colcha hacia arriba antes de ser interrumpido.

—Espera, ¿puedo…?

Draco la vio acercarse con pasos cautos. Se miraron por un momento al ser conscientes de la proximidad de sus cuerpos junto a la cama, pero Hermione evitó que la incomodidad fuera a mayores inclinándose sobre su hijo para taparlo, poniendo el peluche que acababa de coger entre sus brazos. En ese momento, cuando pudo darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente, fue plenamente feliz. Cuando terminó, Draco hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cama y añadió:

—Puedes dormir con él.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo por un instante.

—Gracias —susurró ella.

Entraron al baño por turnos para ponerse el pijama y, demasiado cansados como para esperar la preparación de una cena, se metieron en las camas y se durmieron.

* * *

Hermione despertó con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. Por un momento no supo decir dónde estaba. Aquella cama era más blandita y cómoda que la suya, y por algún motivo, en las esquinas del techo habían crecido unas elegantes molduras de la nada… Se incorporó y bostezó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Un hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, levemente inclinado sobre una gran mesa que había junto a la puerta de un balcón. Gracias a que la cortina estaba entreabierta pudo ver el pico de la Torre Eiffel en la distancia.

Todo cobró sentido cuando recordó la inesperada propuesta que la había llevado a donde estaba ahora. Draco se giró para descubrirla despierta.

—Hola.

—Buenos días.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño que dormía a su lado. Un rico olor había empezado a inundar la habitación, así que se acercó a la mesa, quedando totalmente maravillada con el contenido de la bandeja.

—Acaban de traerlo —le explicó.

Sus estómagos rugieron casi a la vez. Luego se miraron, intentando disimular su vergüenza. No haber cenado la noche anterior después de aquel agotador viaje tenía sus consecuencias. Hermione empezó a salivar con los platos de fruta, las tostadas y el café, pero especialmente por los crepes con crema de chocolate blanco y negro que parecían estar llamándola entre los alimentos. Dirigió sus ojos hacia el pequeño bulto bajo las sábanas. Estaba a punto de decir que no sabía si podría esperar hasta que despertara cuando, de repente, el niño se incorporó.

El padre se acercó para ayudarlo a bajar de la cama y descorrió del todo la cortina antes de sentarse a la mesa, donde los tres empezaron a comer el suculento desayuno.

El niño parecía feliz. Él siempre había sido un tanto risueño, pero esa mañana sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial mientras los miraba. Le dio un bocado a la tostada que su madre le había acercado a la boca y, después de que el alimento pasara por su garganta, dijo:

—Gracias por arroparme anoche, mami.

Hermione sonrió.

—¿Cómo has podido saber que fui yo? Estabas profundamente dormido.

—Solo tú me arropas así, ni papá ni Astoria lo hacen igual —explicó.

La mención de su pareja hizo que Draco se moviera un poco incómodo en su silla.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber.

—¡Con la parte de arriba doblada! Así el edredón no tapa mi carita cuando me muevo —respondió el niño, moviendo la cabeza como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego pareció quedarse embelesado por unos segundos antes de señalar la cama y añadir—: ¿Por qué no habéis dormido los dos ahí? ¡Os habéis equivocado! Esa es la cama grande, y vosotros sois grandes. Ahí hay una cama pequeña, seguro que esa era la mía y no la de papá.

Los adultos evitaron hacer contacto visual entre ellos. Draco disimuló escondiéndose tras su taza de té, dejando que fuera Hermione la que hablara.

—Uy, qué despiste —murmuró, cambiando de tema rápidamente para distraer al niño.

Luego, cuando terminaron de desayunar, el presentimiento que Hermione había tenido la noche anterior se hizo realidad. Scorpius había empezado a corretear por la amplia habitación mientras simulaba ser el avión que los había llevado hasta aquella ciudad. Por primera vez, ambos padres tuvieron que colaborar para conseguir un objetivo común: vestir al niño. Draco intentaba abrocharle el botón del pantalón mientras Hermione le aplicaba pociones para peinarlo. Ver a Scorpius perfectamente arreglado para su primer día en París hizo que el ajetreo mereciera la pena. Los adultos sonrieron, complacidos. Luego se miraron, todavía con las sonrisas en sus labios. Tardaron solo un instante en hacerlas desaparecer, cuando fueron conscientes de que el asunto entre ellos todavía era… delicado.

Y no sabía cómo conseguirían disfrutar de aquel viaje sin que el fantasma de su antigua relación los incomodara constantemente, pero de una cosa estaba segura: tenían que lograr superarlo por el bien de su hijo.

Lo que pasaría después con él, lo que ocurriría en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, definitivamente ayudaría a suavizar su áspera relación… hasta niveles insospechados.

* * *

**NA****: **¿Qué creéis que va a pasar? :v  
¡Os leo en los comentarios!

**¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
**Cristy.**


End file.
